A Kid's wish
by WizardRunnerTributeDemigod
Summary: But it was the last thing Annabeth's daughter asked Santa for that surprised everyone. "I want my mommy and Percy to get married!" Both Percy and Annabeth flushed red. Santa laughed, covering up with a cough, "Well little girl, I think that's up to them." Percabeth. One-shot. Complete.


"Mommy! Mommy!" Little 7 year old Athena called, bouncing wildly on her small feet.

Annabeth laughed. She loved her little girl to death and they were in a packed mall, so she made sure to keep her yes trained on the little blonde. Athena was completely unexpected and at 21, Annabeth wasn't ready for a baby. But 7 years later, Annabeth couldn't be happier, even if Athena's father left. Beside her Percy laughed. Percy was a neighbor turned best friend, and then head-over-heels-for. But that's not important. Percy's baby girl, Hannah, was only 4 and sitting on his shoulders.

To any passing stranger, they looked like a loving family. If only.

"Look! There's Santa!" Athena raced off, weaving through the legs of people. Annabeth hurriedly followed, leaving Percy behind. For a split second, Annabeth felt her heart seize. Then she caught sight of her bouncing daughter, and it calmed. Annabeth found Athena excitedly waiting for her at the back of the line of kids.

She bent down to Athena's level, "Baby, you can't run away like that, okay?"

"But, mommy, it's Santa!" Athena whined. Annabeth always had trouble with this part, dealing with her, adorable, but whining child.

"I know, but something bad could've happened." She tried to get this message into Athena almost everyday.

Percy finally found them, and joined Annabeth in the crouched position. People pushed past them.

His free hand skimmed the small of Annabeth's back, the other holding on to Hannah's thigh. "You have listen to your mommy. She's right."

Athena smiled a toothy grin, "Okay! Now Santa?"

This sent the adults into laughter, "Yes, now Santa. But first, we have to wait in line." Percy stood, helping Annabeth to her feet.

Athena stuck her bottom lip out, her eyes getting big, "But I don't want to wait!"

Percy smiled, "But you have to,"

"And sometime in life you have to do things you don't want to do." Annabeth finished for Percy.

The line went by relatively fast, and soon it was Athena's and Hannah's turn. Athena hopped up on to his lap, without the nearby elf's help, she smiled wide. The second elf snapped a picture. She told the mall Santa standard little kid things, and the thing she asked for every year, a puppy. And every year Annabeth told her no, but this year Annabeth actually was planning on taking her to the shelter to pick one out. At first there was no way that Annabeth could handle a baby and a puppy but now she works from home and Athena is off at grade school, it was time.

But it was the last thing Athena asked for that surprised everyone.

"I want my mommy and Percy to get married!" Both Percy and Annabeth flushed red.

Santa laughed, covering up with a cough, "Well little girl, I think that's up to them."

"But-"

"Athena, time to go!" Annabeth smiled at Santa and dragged Athena away. Percy set little Hannah on his Santa's lap and she stumbled through her list of things. Santa smiled and told her she might just get her wish, then the elf snapped a picture and they were off to the car. On the ride back, the girls fell asleep leaving Percy and Annabeth to awkward silence. All Annabeth could think about was how her little girl wanted her to get married to Percy.

* * *

After both girls were tucked into bed, it was a sleepover night, Percy poured them both a glass of wine.

"I think I'm going to print out that photo of Hannah of Santa's lap, it's adorable." Percy said as they sat on the couch.

Annabeth laughed, "She's cute in every photo, that's why your mantel looks like she just died."

"Hey, it's not my fault my kid is so cute!" He fought back with no bite.

She smiled, easy. Being around Percy was easy. God, did she love him, "I'm sorry about what Athena said, I'll talk to her about it."

"Eh, it's fine. They're kids. They'll say whatever." Percy shrugged.

"I know. Could you imagine us together? Getting married?" She joked, hoping it covered her feelings.

They talked for a few more hours, before it was time for Percy to leave. He got all bundled up and had a foot out the door, when he stopped abruptly turning towards Annabeth.

"Would it really be that bad?" He fiddled with his scarf's end.

"Huh?"

"Us, together. Would it?"

She felt the prickling feeling of her cheeks blooming red, "Uh, no. I don't think so."

7 seconds passed before either moved.

They surged towards each other, their lips crashing together. Annabeth moaned at the contact. It had been 18 months since her last date, and she was just about dying of lack of physical closeness. Percy's lips moved against hers in a way so perfect. He backed them up against the, now, closed front door. Percy's tongue licked at the seam of her lips, and she granted him entrance. When Annabeth nibbled on his bottom lip, he growled into the kiss. He quickly undid the buttons on her flannel and kissed his way across her collarbones and down her sternum. She pulled his mouth back to her, hitching her leg onto his hip. Annabeth felt giddy, they were acting like teenagers, making out against a wall. Percy was in middle of sucking a bruise into the skin of her shoulder when her house phone rang.

"Percy," Annabeth tried to say, but it broke off into a moan.

Percy pulled back enough to look in her eyes, "Leave it."

She smiled, panting, "Okay."

Just as Percy's lips met hers again, they heard a loud, "Mommy?" and yanked back from each other. Annabeth struggled to redo the buttons her shirt, after a few failed attempts, just held the two side together.

"Mommy?" Athena appeared in the hallway, bleary eyed.

Annabeth shared a glance with Percy, he cracked a grin before kneeling in front of the girl, "What is it?"

"I'm thirsty!" She said.

"I'll go get you some water." Annabeth announced, hurriedly walking into the kitchen. After filling a plastic cup, she buttoned up her shirt, "Here you go baby."

Athene drank from the cup, drained it, and handed it back. "Night mommy, night Percy."

"Goodnight!" They both called. As soon as her curly blonde head was out of site, Annabeth turned towards Percy, smiling.

"Uh, hey," His tongue darted out to lick his lips, making Annabeth want to kiss him again, "We're, um, together now, right?"

Annabeth looked at him, he seemed _nervous._ Percy never got nervous. She felt smug knowing she did that to him, "Yes, you doofus. We're together now."

Percy's fake broke out in a grin that truly looked like a kid on Christmas, "Really?"

"No. Of course really!"

Percy's arms wrapped around her waist, picking her up and spinning her around.

As soon as he put her down, pressed his forehead against hers, "Good, because I kinda love you."

"I wanted to say that first!"

"You snooze, you lose."

 _fin._

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys! It's Christmas time (Duh) so that means CHRISTMAS FICS GALORE!**

 **Enjoy.**


End file.
